


Someone To Hear My Prayer

by Bun (Kymopoleia)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Bun
Summary: Senior year of high school, his parents decide that Max is "too rowdy" and needs discipline. So they send him to approximately the worst place to send any trouble child, Catholic School.





	Someone To Hear My Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Max is 17, daniel is like 25/26
> 
> This fic is being powered by some mamma mia songs, particularly "gimme gimme gimme"

Max grimaced as his eyes trailed up the building before him, internally counting down the seconds until he turned eighteen. Well, technically he had absolutely fucking forever until then, but that didn't mean he couldn't hope and be miserable until then.

The school colors were green, purple and white, and it was a Catholic school. Max and his family were neither christian nor catholic, but for some ungodly reason they'd decided that the only way to fix his attitude would be to transfer him here.

The pants are plaid and a bit too tight on him, the white button down short sleeved, a tie left loose around his neck, unknotted because Max neither knew how nor wanted to learn how to tie it.

He hiked his backpack up higher on his shoulder and took the steps inside.

He gets sent to the headmaster's office in first period, after some generous smacking of his fingers with a ruler. His cussing was too much for the tiny nun, and she boiled with rage when he made one too many dick jokes in her prescence.

Max had, honestly, been expecting this. He was an agent of chaos at his heart, not built for the whole "following rules" nonsense.

But in the same breath... he didn't want to get kicked out of this school. That would certainly spell disaster for him, potentially even getting kicked out.

Max swallows before knocking on the headmaster's door.

"Come in~"

The voice is almost familiar, but the teen can't place it. He pushes the door open.

"Lock it behind you."

The headmaster faces the window, the only lighting in the room.

"Uh..." Max glances around. "Can I turn on a light?"

"No."

Max swallows as he locks the door, feeling particularly like a caged animal.

"Take a seat."

Max moves for the chair in front of the desk, breath hitching at the situation. God, why was this so creepy?

The man turns toward him, offering a smile as he does.

His hair is cropped close to his head, as if a buzzcut had grown out into an unruly patch of fuzz, and he's wearing a pale purple button up with long sleeves rolled up to the elbow, black slacks tight on his hips.

But those blue eyes, that nose, that sharp grin, the scars on his wrists, those are unmistakable.

"What the fuck?" Max exclaims, standing again, face twisted into one of disgust and alarm.

"Language, Max." Daniel replies, motioning for him to sit down. "Down."

"I'm not a dog and I'm not going to listen to a murderer! What do you think I am, an idiot?" Max spat.

"Actually, I think you're quite intelligent." Daniel offers a smile. "But I would prefer you sit. We simply must catch up, you see."

"Fine, but I'm not drinking anything you have to offer." Max replies slowly.

"Fair. Now," Daniel arches his eyebrows and motions again for him to sit.

Max, finally, does, staring at the man distrustfully.

Daniel sits down across from him, tapping at the sleek laptop on his desk for a moment.

The silence, other than the clacking of keys, is incredibly disconcerting. Max squirms for a moment, biting his lip.

"So, today is your first day." Daniel reached across the desk for a pair of reading glasses, pushing them up over his nose. "What did you do to get sent my way already? We're hardly thirty minutes into the day."

Max scowled. "Apparently my humor isn't fucking appreciated here."

Daniel shifts his eyes back towards Max. "Language." He repeats, a bit more forcefully this time.

Like hell is Max gonna listen to him. He rolls his eyes.

"I made a dick joke."

"Around Sister Belinda?" Daniel tuts. "She doesn't like that one bit."

"Yeah whatever, married to Jesus, right?" Max rolls his eyes.

"Something like that."

They lapse back into silence.

A clock Max hadn't noticed when he came in is ticking, and he finds himself squirming again.

"Do you know how to sit still?"

The teen narrows his eyes at the man.

"Do you know how not to murder little kids?"

"I haven't done that in six years." Daniel turned to him again, hand still on the computer mouse. "I've repented for my wrongdoings, have you?"

"Wrongdoings?" Max's eyebrows rose. "What, cussing a little bit? Being pissed off at the world? Oh, the horror."

The blonde leaned forward, clasping his hands under his chin. "You see, Max, that's your problem. You think that's all you've done in your life. You think that's your only flaws, when really there's so much more."

Max's cheeks heat up. "Ex-fucking-scuse me?"

"How many times must I ask you to reel in your language?"

"As many as it takes to power your trip to fuck-off-ville?"

Daniel looks tense for a moment, then sighs.

"Max, what do you know about punishments at catholic schools?"

Max bit his lip and shrugged. Fuck, he probably should tone it down a bit. But he was pissed, he couldn't help it.

"Stand."

Max did so, pulling his backpack up too.

"Drop the bag on the chair."

Max froze, then slowly complied.

Daniel stood as well, moving to the side of the desk, eyeing the teen with something incomprehensible shining there.

"Bend over, arms braced on the desk."

Max stared at him, jaw dropping.

"I- what- no!"

Daniel came towards him, and put a hand on his back. Max was forced down under the pressure, his shoulders knitting together uncomfortably, his cheek against the cold wood and his hands barely coming to brace themselves, white knuckled, on the edge of the desk.

He shuddered, cheeks heating up in embarrassment and anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asks, the pressure still there, holding him down.

There's a sudden slap to his ass, broad handed and flat and _hard_. He sucks in a breath and when it comes back out again it's rough, nearly a surprised sob.

"Stay."

The pressure on his back eases, and the only change Max makes is to get his forearms on the desk, hiding his face as his knees wobble.

He hates himself for not moving, but he did lock the door, and honestly he probably deserved this. This is what these kinds of schools were famous for, right, corporal punishment?

Daniel's hands skim over his hips, the white button down inching up and exposing his golden skin. The headmaster's fingers are cold and Max hates it, hates it, hates it.

He wishes this were over.

The fingers skim to the front of the plaid slacks, and deftly undo the button and slide the zipper down.

Max freezes, rocking up onto the balls of his feet, face getting more red.

"What- what are you-" He mumbles.

Daniel pauses what he's doing to rub soothing circles over Max's hip. "I'm not going to rape you, Max. I'm going to punish you, but I'm not going to deflower you."

He leaned down suddenly, his chest brushing Max's shoulders.

"That is... unless you ask me to."

Max bit his lip and hid his face more.

"Fucking presumptious of you, old man." He mumbles.

"Am I not your first?" There's a curious note to the blonde's voice.

Max didn't answer that.

He would be, if anything happened, but Max didn't want to say anything to accidentally consent, to accidentally let the man in.

Daniel tuts softly and pushes his slacks further down on his hips. It's even tougher to get out of them than it was to get into them, and it's absolutely humiliating.

"You wouldn't think someone of your stature would need a larger size," Daniel comments, pinching where his hipbone pushes against his skin.

Max wants to die a little bit.

"Shut up..."

"Wouldn't your parents have ordered the correct size?" The blonde presses.

Now the embarrassment worsened.

"I... they're handmedowns. From my cousin." Max mumbled.

If he was looking, he'd have seen the headmaster's eyes light up. As it was, he felt the man push them down the final stretch to pool at his ankles, rubbing his cold fingers up Max's calves and thighs, making him shiver. The fingers pause at the edge of his underwear, a pair of silky black boyshorts that were just a tad too tiny on him, crawling up his ass and usually turning it into something he liked twisting to see in the mirror...

But now they just felt filthy.

Two palms cup his cheeks and push, spreading them slightly, irritating the spot where he was already sore. He gives an undignified squeak and buries his face even further in his arms.

"Now, that simply won't do." Daniel replies, rubbing his ass now, not particularly gently either.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Another sharp strike, leaving Max gasping and seeing stars.

"A new uniform, pet."

The sound of that made him shiver.

Max kept his mouth closed, though. Better not to pick a fight, right?

But, god, if that wasn't fucking creepy.

Max moves his arms so that the meat of his thumb is by his mouth and, reluctantly, puts it in his mouth. He won't give this man the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain.

Or, whatever other sensations he'd cause. It wasn't like he even hit that hard, right?

"Got nothing else to say?" The man coos in his ear, leaning back down and grabbing his hips again.

If he kept being rough like that, Max would have finger-shaped bruises on his hips, and if his parents saw that... if his uncle saw that...

Max shivers, and Daniel laughs as he pulls away.

"Now, how many to start?"

"How about none and you let me go?"

Another swipe, but this one surprised Max so he yelped.

"That's, what, three so far? How about twelve more, a nice even fifteen."

Even?

"That's not what even means, dipshit."

Another two, Max bit down on his thumb nearly hard enough to break skin, his face growing redder.

"Then twenty, unless you want more?"

Five down, fifteen more, god.

Why couldn't Max shut his mouth?

Taking his silence as an answer, Daniel adds another broad slap, this time to the other cheek.

"Why don't you count them for me?" The headmaster asks, rubbing between his cheeks for a moment, sending a shiver up Max's spine.

He wanted this to just end, and he hated to just give in, but he didn't want to anger the man, didn't want to earn more or, worse, up the punishment. If a ruler was brought out he'd surely never sit again, and if the method changed... he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look an adult in the face again, let alone trust one.

He whispers it. "Six."

Daniel slaps again, a light tap this time. Max sucks a breath in through his teeth.

"I... seven."

Three light taps, embarrassingly soft and undoubtedly making the skin jiggle.

The sudden change in pace makes him shift, face turning red for a different reason. He didn't want to complain, but at the same time... what?

"Uh- ten."

"Count them out."

"But you did three in a row!"

A more firm hit this time, not as painful but... still awful. Max blows some air out.

"Fine. Eight, nine, ten, eleven. Happy?"

The only reply is another tap at the point where his thigh starts to swell into his ass, rocking him up onto his toes.

"Twelve?"

Daniel laughs and rubs the flat of his palm up Max's back, bunching up the fabric of his shirt.

"Enough playing."

Max hardly has time to bite down before the next hit.

These are harder, much more like the first set, his thighs quivering and mouth stammering as it tries to find a balance between the words and hiding his noises, the whimpers in pain and the...

He didn't want to admit it.

Every hit set something else on fire inside him, and he started to rub his thighs together as much as he shook. His whimpers of pain were also of fear at his own arousal, and he hated that it had shifted like this.

Fuck, why had he watched so much porn of this? Catholic schoolgirls with big, bouncing chests and tiny little skirts, bouncing on big cocks.

He didn't want to be like them, a brainless slut just rolling over for anyone who wanted to fuck him. Hell, he'd never been a brainless slut before, been stingy in his relationships and pushing wandering hands away.

But Daniel, his fingers creep to places only Max had touched before, the concept of another touching him a at all so foreign that the teen quickly lost his breath.

His ass stung and so did his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks as he hicupped, but he found himself rocking into the blows by the end.

"T- t- t-"

Daniel's fingers rub over his ass, and he feels the brush of the man's clothed thighs against his own. The hands are kneading, setting his whole body on fire as they irritate the sore marks.

"You can do it." The blonde says, a smirk in his tone.

Max swallows roughly. "Tw- twenty."

All of a sudden, the sensations are gone. Daniel had stepped away.

"Good boy. We're done!"

Max froze from where he was, still crying and hiding his face, ass still up and pants still around his ankles.

What the hell was he supposed to do? Go back to class, squirm with fluids coating his thighs and a sore ass, get fucked in the gym by some loser who he didn't care about, go home and rub one out?

Max slowly moved one hand, cheeks reddening further.

He almost hears the man pause to stare.

Slowly, painfully slowly, he struggles one-handed to tug his underwear down and to the side, hardly down his thighs at all but off the swells of his ass.

"I- you can't tell anyone about this." Max mumbles, then hiccups.

"You want it?"

He isn't being touched yet.

Max arches his back, his ass angling towards the man better.

"Fuck, please."

There's another light swat on his ass, drawing a cry from the teen. "Language!"

But just as quickly as the hit had come, his cheeks are being roughly spread, drawing another sob from him. At this rate his throat would be wrecked, and he honestly would rather go home well-fucked than see anyone else like this.

Fingers slide between the hot skin to rub at the bottom of his slit, making him shake again.

Why hadn't he ever let anyone touch him, again?

Max moans shakily as the fingers slid inside, two of them without much other warning. His insides feel as hot as every other place Daniel has touched him, and as the fingers spread several times then start rubbing in some incoherent motion, his back arches further.

The headmaster's free hand is resting on his hip, part of his palm brushing the sore area that, if Max isn't careful, might bruise... and where he'd earlier worried about it, now he almost wants it to.

It wasn't like he'd ever let this happen again, right?

Daniel presses a third finger inside, a sticky wet sound accompanying the motion, and he digs the fingers of his other hand into Max's hip to try and keep him from wriggling.

"You've never done this before, have you?" The whisper comes, too close to his ear.

Max shudders. "F-fuck you."

"Would you like to?"

Max froze, his chest suddenly pounding.

He- he wasn't sure he was ready for that. God, he really was just one of those brainless sluts from the porn he liked, wasn't he? He pressed his face into his arm and his thighs shook as the motions kept going inside him, as Daniel kept holding him and fingering him.

After an adequate pause, there's a gentle kiss placed to the back of his neck. "Remember, I said I'd only do it if you asked."

That was kind of a relief.

There was a pressure building up in his stomach and he did need more, but he didn't know how. Unsteadily, he spread his legs a bit, biting his hand.

The hand on his hip leaves.

He feels the position change, and when he glances back he sees the man crouching behind him, and suddenly he feels more on display than ever.

Lips gently touch his slit, a tongue lapping out, the fingers moving to rub something that made his vision go white for a moment.

Max hated that he liked this so much.

But, he'd probably guessed something like this would happen. No way would he ever be normal, right?

With the tongue gently probing into him in ways he'd never felt, squirming at the sensation, the man's nose pressed forward too, and it was awkward but enjoyable, and Max quickly felt himself getting overwhelmed.

When the tongue licks a broad strip up his center and the fingers slip over his clit just the right way, his back arches and he cries out, thighs shaking as he rides out the white hot bliss.

Daniel pulls his face back but doesn't quick rubbing, and when Max's breath returns to him it's hitched and uneven.

Daniel doesn't say anything.

Max slowly reaches back to tap at the man's wrist and push it away, face on fire and cheeks still coated in tears as he slowly stands.

Then comes the shameful, painful redressing, and the realization that he'd just been fingered and eaten out by the guy who once tortured him as a child, and hell if he didn't know how to feel about that.

It's difficult to pull his pants up over the sore swells of his ass, but Daniel reaches forwards to hook his fingers in Max's belt loops to help him out.

After he's dressed, Max takes a deep breath and looks him over.

"If you don't ever want it again, that's fine." Daniel replies to the unspoken question. "But if you get sent in here again... perhaps I'll have to do something different to teach you a lesson. For now, I recommend washing your face and taking a few minutes to yourself to catch your breath."

Fuck, when did Max's life get weird.

He takes a step to leave, then remembers his bag, backtracking to pick it up.

He could tell someone about this, but Daniel had said he'd only do what Max asked... which doesn't negate that it was weird and the man was old and just fingered and ate out one of his students, but, still.

Maybe he'd keep it to himself until he figured out if something was going on or not.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Additionally: let me know if I need to smooth some parts of this out or fix typos, it's mostly done on my phone and in small portions during work!!  
> With that, let me know what y'all think and ;3c if y'all want more


End file.
